Rolanda Hooch
Rolanda Hooch (ur. ok. 1901 r.) — czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, nauczycielka latania na miotle w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie sędziowała również mecze quidditcha. Była surowa w stosunku do swoich uczniów i nie faworyzowała ich, jeśli wykazywali większe zdolności miotlarskie. Bardzo ceniła u swoich wychowanków uczciwość. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w pierwszej części, gdzie uczyła latania Harry'ego Pottera i jego rówieśników. Podczas pierwszej lekcji musiała zaprowadzić Neville'a Longbottoma do skrzydła szpitalnego, kiedy ten spadł z miotły. Pani Hooch brała udział w Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów. Nie wiadomo, czy przeżyła Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów, ale prawdopodobnie tak. Możliwe, że dalej była nauczycielką latania, jak i sędzią quidditcha w Hogwarcie. Poza lekcjami, które odbywały się na zewnątrz, najprawdopodobniej przebywała w swoim gabinecie. Biografia Wczesne życie Rolanda Hooch urodziła się około 1901 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów, najpewniej gdzieś w Wielkiej Brytanii. W wieku jedenastu lat rozpoczęła naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Odziedziczyła lub kupiła różdżkę, możliwe, że w sklepie Ollivanderów na ulicy Pokątnej (magiczna część Londynu). Dnia pierwszego września tego samego roku została przydzielona do jednego z czterech domów. W młodości prawdopodobnie była dobra z latania na miotle i możliwe, że grała w domowej drużynie swojego domu w quidditchu. W pewnym okresie swojego życia kupiła Srebrną Strzałę, która w tamtych czasach była jedną z najszybszych mioteł''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 13 ''Gryfoni przeciw Krukonom. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Rolanda została wybrana przez Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów na sędziego quidditcha. Hooch przeszła szereg skomplikowanych i rygorystycznych testów, zarówno w formie pisemnej i praktycznej''Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny), roz. 6 ''Zmiany w Quidditchu od XIV wieku. Początek pracy mały|lewo W pewnym okresie swojego życia, po zakończeniu edukacji w Hogwarcie, Rolanda dołączyła do personelu szkoły. Została mianowana nauczycielką latania na miotle i sędzią meczów quidditcha przez dyrektora Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka. Otrzymała tytuł Madame, którego inni uczniowie często używali w stosunku do jej osoby. Pani Hooch uchodziła za wymagającą i sprawiedliwą nauczycielkę i sędzię, popierającą zasady fair-play. Wzbudzała tym szacunek wśród uczniów. Jej zajęcia odbywały się na błoniach Hogwartu, przy cieplarniach''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra). Dostała biuro, w którym przechowywała piłki potrzebne do gry w quidditcha (kafla, tłuczki i złotego znicza)Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 10 ''Złośliwy tłuczek. 1991/1992 Rolanda Hooch była obecna na ceremonii przydziału, podczas której obserwowała przydział czterdziestu nowych uczniów do domów. Zasiadła między nauczycielem zaklęć, Filiusem Flitwickiem a nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, wcześniej mugoloznastwa, Kwiryniuszem Quirrellem. Hooch biła brawo podczas ceremonii, wraz z resztą personelu szkoły''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozd. 12 ''Tiara Przydziału. mały|203x203px Pani Hooch uczyła latania pierwszorocznych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów w czwartek, 12 września. W czasie lekcji obecnych było dwudziestu uczniów. Prawdopodobnie miała osobistą znajomość z uczennicą Ravenclawu o imieniu AmandaHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film). Rolanda kazała uczniom stanąć po lewej stronie miotły, wyciągnąć przed siebie prawą rękę i krzyknąć Do mnie! w stronę miotły. Lekcja przebiegała zwyczajnie, do momentu, w którym Neville Longbottom nie stracił panowania nad miotłą. Chłopak wzleciał kawałek, a potem upadł z wysokości i wymagał odprowadzenia do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Hooch kategorycznie zabroniła dosiadania mioteł pod rygorem wyrzucenia ze szkoły i poszła z chłopcem do Poppy Pomfrey. Draco jednak zlekceważył to polecenie i wzleciał, biorąc ze sobą przypominajkę Neville'a. Harry chcąc uratować przedmiot kolegi, również odleciał i w widowiskowy sposób złapał kulkę. Zauważyła to profesor Minerwa McGonagall, która zamiast ukarać Harry'ego, postarała się, aby dołączył on do drużyny Gryffindoru jako szukający. Nie jest wiadome, jak na ten fakt zareagowała Madame Hooch, ale prawdopodobnie wściekła się, że chłopcy zlekceważyli jej polecenie. mały|200px|lewo W dniu 31 października, Rolanda wzięła udział w święcie Halloween, które odbyło się w Wielkiej Sali. Usiadła między Filiusem Flitwickiem i Severusem Snape'em. Jedno z miejsc, należące do Quirrela, było puste. Nauczyciel w połowie uczty wbiegł do środka i ostrzegł wszystkich, że troll jest w lochach. Hooch, podobnie jak pozostali, była zaszokowana tą informacją. Nauczyciele (w tym Rolanda) udali się do lochów, lecz na miejscu okazało się, że troll przedostał się na drugie piętro. Gdy profesorowie przybiegli do łazienki dziewcząt, w której znajdowało się stworzenie, zastali tam trolla znokautowanego przez Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę. Niedługo po Halloween miał miejsce pierwszy mecz quidditcha w sezonie: Gryffindor kontra Slytherin. Rolanda była sędzią i już na samym początkowo poinstruowała, aby grać sprawiedliwie (choć głównie ta uwaga kierowała się do Ślizgonów, którzy słynęli z nieczystych zagrywek). Wypuściła ze skrzyni tłuczka, złotego znicza oraz kafla, co jednocześnie rozpoczęło rozgrywkę. Sędziowała uczciwie, przyznając rzuty wolne, czy też ogłaszając faule. W pewnym momencie szukający Gryfonów, Harry Potter złapał złotego znicza, co zakończyło rozgrywkę. Hooch podleciała na swojej miotle, gwizdnęła w gwizdek i ogłosiła zwycięstwo drużyny Gryfonów. Rolanda nie pełniła funkcji sędzi na następnym meczu Gryfonów: Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, ponieważ profesor Snape nalegał, aby to on sędziował. Usprawiedliwiał się faktem, że woli mieć pewność, że miotła Harry'ego znów nie zostanie zaczarowana. Sędziowała mecz między Krukonami a Gryfonami, który odbył się jakiś czas później i zakończył zwycięstwem Ravenclawu. Ostatecznie Puchar Quidditcha przyznała Ślizgonom. 1992/1993 mały|255x255px|Hooch w czasie meczu W sierpniu 1992 roku, Hooch udała się na ulicę Pokątną, ponieważ chciała zobaczyć Gilderoya Lockharta, nowego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Prawdopodobnie była jego fanką''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4. Podczas roku szkolnego, pani Hooch sędziowała mecz między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem, podczas którego Harry Potter, szukający Gryfonów, został zaatakowany przez tłuczka. Rolanda była zmuszona na chwilę przerwać grę, ponieważ Gryfoni zażądali obrady związanej z atakiem tłuczka. Hooch była zdziwiona dziwnym zachowaniem przedmiotu, ponieważ piłka przed meczem była szczelnie zamknięta w kufrze, w gabinecie nauczycielki. Drużyna Gryfonów zdecydowała się kontynuować grę, ponieważ nie chcieli stracić meczu. Po przerwie wrócili na boisko, a dom Lwa ostatecznie wygrał rozgrywkę, choć szukający przypłacił to złamaniem ręki. Hooch sędziowała mecz między Gryffindorem a Hufflepuffem, jednak ledwo po rozpoczęciu, musiała przerwać grę. Na boisko dotarła informacja od McGonagall, że Hermiona Granger i Penelopa Clearwater zostały spetryfikowane, co jednocześnie spowodowało zawieszenie meczów. Pod koniec roku, pani Hooch i reszta personelu zostali wezwani do pokoju nauczycielskiego przez profesor McGonagall, która stała się tymczasowym dyrektorem Hogwartu, w przypadku braku profesora Dumbledore'a. Minerwa powiedziała profesorom, że jedna z uczennic została porwana przez potwora do Komnaty Tajemnic. Po ujawnieniu tego, pani Hooch zrobiło się słabo i opadła na krzesło, po czym zapytała, kto został zabrany. Ofiarą okazała się być jedna z jej uczennic, Ginny Weasley. Ostatecznie Gryfonka została uratowana przez Harry'eo Pottera i Rona Weasleya. Szkoła po tych wydarzeniach wróciła do codziennych zajęć, ale nie przyznano pucharu Quidtticha, ponieważ nie zdążyły się odbyć mecze. Rolanda była obecna na uczcie pożegnalnej, kończącej rok szkolny. 1993/1994 mały|204x204px|lewo Rolanda, tak jak pozostałe grono pedagogiczne, była zdziwiona i zmartwiona, gdy dowiedziała się o ucieczce Syriusza Blacka. Nie spodobało jej się również, gdy okazało się, że dementorzy w tym roku będą pilnować zamku. Jej obawy szybko się potwierdziły. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego sędziowała mecz quidditcha, między Gryffindorem a Hufflepuffem. Mecz odbywał się w trudnych warunkach pogodowych. W pewnym momencie Harry Potter poleciał w pogoń za zniczem, natrafiając na dementorów. Stworzenia spowodowały, że chłopak zemdlał i zleciał z miotły, a mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem ze strony Puchonów, których szukający, Cedrik Diggory złapał zniczHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka)'' . Po ataku na Grubą Damę przez Syriusza Blacka, profesor McGonagall zwróciła się z prośbą do pani Hooch, by nadzorowała treningi Gryfonów, w trosce o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego. Ponadto, gdy Harry w tajemniczy sposób otrzymał na święta Błyskawicę, McGonagall pomyślała, że miotłę wysłał Syriusz Black i mogła być zaczarowana. Minerwa przekazała ją pani Hooch i profesorowi Flitwickowi, by sprawdzili, czy nie rzucono na nią jakiś zaklęć. Kilka tygodni później, Hooch i Flitwick zapewnili, że Błyskawicą można bezpiecznie latać''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka)'' . Mimo że Rolanda dostała za zadanie jedynie nadzorować treningi Gryfonów, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Harry'emu, nauczycielka denerwowała swoim zachowaniem kapitana drużyny, Olivera Wooda. W pewnym momencie powiedział jej, że przyszli na boisko aby ćwiczyć, a nie słuchać o jej Srebrnej Strzale, na której niegdyś latała. Od tego momentu Hooch zasiadała jedynie na trybunach, a następnie przysypiała.mały|170px Rolanda sędziowała mecz między Gryfonami a Krukonami, który odbył się niedługo później. W trakcie meczu była świadkiem, gdy Harry na widok dementorów rzuca zaklęcie patronusa. Była wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się, że pod postaciami zjaw są Ślizgoni, którzy chcieli nastraszyć szukającego. Ostatecznie mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem Gryfonów, gdy Potter złapał znicz''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka)'' . Mecz finałowy o Puchar Quidditcha odbył się między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem, a zadaniem Rolandy było nadzorowanie go jako sędziego. Finał był brutalną grą, a pani Hooch skomentowała kilka razy, że nigdy nie widziała tylu fauli w jednej rozgrywce. Harry złapał znicz i Gryffindor wygrał, zdobywając puchar quidditcha pierwszy raz po około siedmioletniej przerwie. 1994/1995 W 1994 roku w Hogwarcie miał odbyć się Turniej Trójmagiczny, z tego też powodu rozgrywki o Puchar Quidditcha zostały odwołane. Rolanda udzielała lekcji latania pierwszorocznym oraz prawdopodobnie pomagała nauczycielom przygotować trzecie zadanie, które miało się odbyć na stadionie szkolnym. 1995/1996 W 1995 roku do grona pedagogicznego dołączyła Dolores Umbridge, która wkrótce ogłosiła się Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Harmonogram meczów quidditcha został przez nią mocno zakłócony, ponieważ Umbridge przetrzymywała w gabinecie uczniów burzących jej poglądy. Mimo wszystko, Hooch sędziowała meczu quidditcha między Gryfonami i Ślizgonami, podczas którego padło wiele faulów i „brudnych” ruchów. Pod koniec meczu, Vincent Crabbe, pałkarz Slytherinu, odbił tłuczek w stronę Harry'ego Pottera i zwalił go z miotły. Następnie Harry i George Weasley zaatakowali Malfoya, ponieważ Draco obrażał rodzinę Weasleyów. Rolanda odesłała chłopców do McGonagall. Gryfoni zostali zawieszeni przez Dolores w meczach quidditcha, co ostatecznie zostało zdjęte, gdy kobietę usunięto ze szkoły. Rolanda była prawdopodobnie kontrolowana na swoich zajęciach przez Dolores, tak jak pozostali nauczyciele. Hooch musiała „zdać test”, ponieważ nie została wyrzucona ze szkoły. 1996/1997 W roku szkolnym 1996–1997, pani Hooch sędziowała mecz, pomiędzy zespołami Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Krótko po rozpoczęciu gry, szukający Slytherinu, Harper, celowo zderzył się z Harrym Potterem w nadziei, że poprowadzi go w złym kierunku. Gryfoni krzyczeli w stronę Hooch i żądali ukarania przeciwników, jednakże Rolanda stała akurat tyłem i nie zauważyła faulu. Gra zakończyła się ostatecznie zwycięstwem Gryfonów, których szukający złapał znicz. Pod koniec roku zamek został zaatakowany przez śmierciożerców, którzy walczyli z nauczycielami i uczniami Hogwartu, a także z aurorami. Nie wiadomo, czy pani Hooch wzięła udział w bitwie, ale jest to dość prawdopodobne. Bitwa zakończyła się śmiercią dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a, a następnie jego pogrzebem. W trakcie uroczystości uczniowie i grono pedagogiczne oddało hołd zmarłemu, wznosząc różdżki do góry. Możliwe, że także Rolanda była obecna podczas ceremonii. 1997/1998 W roku szkolnym 1997–1998, Severus Snape stał się dyrektorem Hogwartu, a śmierciożercy Alecto Carrow i jej brat Amycus Carrow stali się zastępcami dyrektora. 2 maja tego roku Hogwart został zaatakowany przez śmierciożerców. Madame Hooch prawdopodobnie brała udział w bitwie, którą ostatecznie przeżyła. W Przeklętym Dziecku Po wojnie, Hooch dalej zajmowała stanowisko nauczyciela latania na miotle. Dalej też sędziowała mecze quidditcha oraz nauczała uczniów pierwszego roku podstaw latania. W 2017 roku prowadziła zajęcia, w których uczestniczyli Albus Severus Potter i Scorpius Malfoy. Była zaskoczona, gdy zauważyła problemy Albusa z przywołaniem miotły. Prawdopodobnie zakładała, że chłopiec odziedziczy talent i pasję do quidditcha po swoim ojcu i dziadku. Rolanda utrzymała się na swojej posadzie przynajmniej do 2020 roku, mając dużo ponad 100 lat. Wygląd zewnętrzny Pani Hooch w czasie nauki Harry’ego Pottera była w podeszłym wieku (91 lat – 98). Rolanda zwykle nosiła białą koszulę i czarny krawat z herbem Hogwartu oraz czarny płaszcz. Na uroczystości ubierała na głowę spiczasty kapelusz. Jej włosy były krótkie i szare, sterczące we wszystkie strony. Miała przykuwający, żółty kolor oczu i sokoli wzrok (co było niezbędne podczas sędziowania meczy quidditcha). W trakcie rozgrywek nosiła gogle. Osobowość mały|300px|Hooch w czasie lekcji. Pani Hooch była szanowana przez swoich studentów z powodu jej wiary w dobrą sportową rywalizację i uczciwość podczas sędziowania meczów quidditcha, a także uważana za bardzo surową i nieustraszoną. W roku szkolnym 1991-1992 wykazała się jednak niecierpliwością w stosunku do uczniów: cały czas krzyczała: „''Na co ty czekasz?”, poganiając ich i stresując. Niezależnie od tego, Rolanda była miła i opiekuńcza, co było widać, kiedy Neville Longbottom złamał nadgarstek podczas lekcji latania. Natychmiastowo się przestraszyła i pomogła chłopcu, zanosząc do skrzydła szpitalnego. Innym przykładem było to, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Ginny Weasley została zabrana do Komnaty Tajemnic. Hooch zasłabła i usiadła na krześle w pokoju nauczycielskim, co oznacza, że mocno się przejęła losem uczennicy. Potrafiła także odpowiednio skarcić Harry'ego i George'a Weasleya, gdy ci atakowali Draco Malfoya, co może świadczyć o jej sprawiedliwości i braku faworyzowania któregoś z domów. Umiejętności Magiczne i Talenty * '''Latanie:' Pani Hooch miała wysokie umiejętności w lataniu. Nauczyła się latać na Srebrnej Strzale w młodości i przeleciała nad stadionem quidditcha po meczu Gryffindor vs. Slytherin w 1991 roku, demonstrując swoje umiejętności i ogłaszając zwycięstwo Gryfonów. * Wiedza o miotłach: Hooch była biegła w wiedzy o miotłach. Było to widoczne, kiedy Minerwa McGonagall wręczyła jej i Filiusowi Flitwickowi Błyskawicę, aby mogli przetestować, czy nie ma na niej uroków, przekleństw i innych klątw. Flitwick użył wówczas odpowiednich zaklęć, stosując się do posiadanej wiedzy przez Rolandy. Również podczas pierwszego lotu Harry'ego na Błyskawicy krótko wspomniała, jak serie Nimbus rozwinęły się na przestrzeni kilku lat. * Obrona przed czarną magią: Rolanda Hooch była na wysokim poziomie w dziedzinie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, co udowodniła, będąc w stanie wyczarować potężną tarczę chroniącą Malfoya przed urokami Harry'ego Pottera i George'a Weasleya naraz. Dodatkowo umiała rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcia sprawdzające miotłę, gdy dostała ją do ręki. Potrafiła także wyczarować silnego patronusa, a jej umiejętności prawdopodobnie przydały się podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Ciekawostka W komputerowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego, pewnej nocy podczas Pierwszej Wojny Światowej jej miotła została nadpalona przez mugolską artylerię przeciwlotniczą, co mocno ją dotknęło. Po wielu latach uznała, że bardziej upokarzającym incydentem była jedynie sytuacja, gdy w 1991 roku Harry Potter zaatakował ją zaklęciem. Etymologia Nazwisko Hooch, w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza bimber lub gorzałę. Za kulisami mały|Rolanda Hooch jako figurka LEGO * Rolanda Hooch była grana przez Zoë Wanamaker w filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego. Pani Hooch nie pojawiła się ponownie w żadnym z następujących filmów, ponieważ Wanamaker podpisała umowę tylko na jeden film. * W polskiej wersji głosu postaci użycza Anna Chitro. * Podobnie jak profesor Quirrell, imię Madame Hooch nigdy nie było wymienione w książkach. Dopiero w grze karcianej podano jej imię jako Rolandę. * W odcinku z serii My Family, w którym Wanamaker zagrała Susan, jeden z jej synów wyciągnął kartę handlową z pudełka z płatkami i wykrzyczał Hej, proszę pani, pani Hooch! * W jednym z odcinków The Paul O'Grady Show Zoë Wanamaker powiedziała, że jest rozczarowana, że nigdy nie została poproszona o powrót do sagi o Harrym Potterze i nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, by zagrać w dwóch ostatnich filmach. * Aby Hooch miała żółte, jastrzębie oczy w filmie, użyto specjalnych soczewek kontaktowych. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Zestawy LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Pottermore Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Nauczyciele latania Kategoria:Sędziowie quidditcha en:Rolanda Hooch fr:Renée Bibine he:רולנדה הוץ' it:Rolanda Hooch ja:マダム・フーチ nl:Rolanda Hooch no:Rolanda Hopp ru:Роланда Трюк uk:Роланда Гуч